The Tuliza Takeaway
The Tuliza Takeaway '''is the 26th episode of Season 47. Summary The Teeny Weeny Ninjalino is forced to steal Catboy’s flower pot full of Tuliza flowers so he (Catboy) won’t be able to eat them to calm himself down, so with help from An Yu, he must learn the "mind over body" lesson and control himself while doing his duties as the new Lion Guard leader and the PJ Masks’ leader before the venom controls him permanently. Plot The episode begins with the PJ Masks chasing after Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, who have stolen more Mystery Mountain scrolls. Unfortunately, it starts getting hard for Catboy as he still has that scar on his face and it bugs him too much that he feels like getting angry quickly, so Gekko quickly pulls out the ziplock bag of Tuliza flowers from his (Catboy) pocket as Catboy takes a handful of them and shoves them into his mouth to chew, then swallow them. After eating the Tuliza, Catboy feels calm again and he thanks Gekko for the heads-up as he is glad that he has the flowers, although it’s too bad they can’t cure Catboy’s scar and the black cobra’s venom in his body, Gekko points out with a sigh. Catboy knows, but it’s the only way to keep the black snake venom and the scar from bothering him too much, and imagines if he didn't have the Tuliza, he'd already end up like Scar. Gekko assures Catboy that that will never happen and that he, Owlette and the rest of their friends have his back then slaps him on the back, with got Catboy impulsed as he growls at the lizard boy, but then sees how scared Gekko looks and apologizes just as he says that there must be a way for him to calm down besides having to eat tuliza all the time as Gekko agrees then suggests that maybe An Yu might help since she is an expert on calming down. Glancing at Gekko, Catboy decides that he’s right and that they should go see her first thing tomorrow night; however, what Catboy and Gekko don’t realize is that they have been watched by Teeny Weeny the tiny Ninjalino and Night Ninja’s spy, who hears everything about Catboy’s scar, the Tuliza flowers calming him down, and about going to see An Yu. When Teeny Weeny gets back to Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, he explains everything to them and after he finishes, Night Ninja hatches a new plan just to get Catboy turned into a wild and savage beast as he commands Teeny to steal the Tuliza that calms him (Catboy) down. Teeny isn’t sure about this, but Night Ninja just bellows at him to do it already as the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino takes off in fright. Back at his house, Catboy comes back to his room, transforms back into Connor, and is greeted by Lucky, who wakes up from his nap as he walks up to his owner to ask him how the mission went and also how he was doing with the scar still on his face. While he refills his ziplock bag with more Tuliza, Connor responds that the mission went well, but his scar is still bothering him and explains that he and his friends are going to Mystery Mountain tomorrow night to see An Yu for help. Lucky sees that as a good idea, then suggests to Connor that he should bring a lot of Tuliza with him since the walk up to the pagoda is a long way up. As Connor takes that advice from the black cat, he fills his ziplock bag up to the top and heads to his bed as he tucks himself in and falls asleep. Just when Connor and Lucky are finally sleeping, Teeny Weeny appears at the window and sees the pot of Tuliza flowers. Careful not to wake up the two sleepers, he sneaks inside the bedroom, reaches the flower pot, and slowly lifts it up, but just as he was about to make it to the window, Teeny Weeny steps on a marble and slips and lands on his rear end. Luckily, he keeps the Tuliza flower pot safe in his hands and neither Connor nor Lucky awaken as Teeny Weeny heads back to the open window and makes his getaway, but not before leaving some Tuliza on the nightstand for Connor to eat. The following morning, Connor is up and about and ready for breakfast, but grabs his Tuliza ziplock bag from under his pillow before heading down to eat, and then heading out to hang out with his friends. Hours later that afternoon, Connor comes back and his tuliza bag almost happens to be full that he has to get it refilled, but when he goes over to where his flower pot holding the Tuliza flowers stands, Connor gasps in shock and shouts out, "MY TULIZA!" then, "WHERE’D MY TULIZA GO?!" As he tries searching for the flower pot full of Tuliza, Connor starts angrily tossing everything in his room while Lucky is frightened by his actions and shot-tempered behavior that he had to hide under the bed for cover, but as quick as he can in his black mist form, Lucky goes up to Connor’s shoulder and stops him in time to show and tell him what he is doing, just as Connor took a deep breath which calms him down and he thanks Lucky before putting his hand into his ziplock bag of Tuliza and eating a hand full of them. After Connor soothes down, Amaya and Greg arrive looking worried for their friend when they hear banging and angry shouting from up his room outside. With an apologetic expression, Connor sits down on his bed and explains that he only flipped out because his Tuliza flower pot has been stolen, then Lucky sees a tiny set of Ninjalino footprints at the windowsill and realizes that the footprints belonged to Teeny Weeny the tiny Ninjalino, which means that Night Ninja must’ve sent him into Connor’s room last night to steal the Tuliza. Jumping off his bed, Connor proclaims that they’ve gotta stop Night Ninja and get his Tuliza back, but Amaya tells him that they need to go see An Yu first, because with him at this state, Connor won’t be able to control himself due to his scar still bugging him. Finally with a heavy sigh, Connor supposes that will have to come first, but adds that they’ll have to hurry. That night after transforming, the PJ Masks were riding on their PJ Rovers to the portal to Mystery Mountain as Catboy does the secret password and opens it, then on their way up, Catboy’s scar was starting to bug him again as he asks his friends with a growl if they’re there yet and that they’ve been walking for hours, but Owlette replied to him that they just started their walk up and that the way up to the pagoda it’s that long. Gekko suggests to Catboy that he should eat some Tuliza if he’s feeling impatient as his friend opens his ziplock bag and takes out some Tuliza flowers to chew on. After Catboy had eaten his Tuliza, he and his friends finally arrive at the door to the pagoda and Owlette uses that secret code to unlock the doors, which open and An Yu is seen mediating on top of a statue. When An Yu open her eyes, she sees that the PJ Masks have come for a visit just as An Yu whooshes down off the statue and stops in front of them to greet them as Catboy says hello back to her. Then An Yu notices the scar on Catboy’s right eye and asked what happened to him as he replies with his ears drooping and a sigh that it’s a long story involving a black snake that bit him and gave him the scar, just when his scar starts hurting again and An Yu becomes concerned as she asked Catboy if he’s okay, and he says that he‘s fine and that he just needs Tuliza again as he takes some out from his bag and shoves a handful into his mouth, then chews them. An Yu asks in confusion "Tuliza?" and Catboy explains to her that it’s a flower that calms him down when he eats it, so that is why he, Owlette, and Gekko have come up to Mystery Mountain: to ask her for her help as Catboy can’t keep having to eat Tuliza every night when stopping villains. An Yu thinks for a moment and decides to lead the PJ Masks inside the pagoda and after the doors of the pagoda close behind the four, Night Ninja, Teeny Weeny, and his Ninjalinos appear outside, ready to begin their plan. Inside the pagoda, An Yu and the PJ Masks are seen having tea as Catboy thanks her again for inviting him and his friends in as An Yu replies that it’s nothing and then asks about his scar. Looking down and sighing again, Catboy explains to An Yu that his scar is no ordinary scar but the mark of evil, which leaves her confused again as he explains about the snake’s venom in his body trying to turn him evil and also explains why he has to eat Tuliza: to not only calm him down but to also keep the venom inside his body from spreading. After explaining, Catboy asks An Yu if she can help him just as she thinks for a moment since he is very impatient and always rushing, but believes that she will try as she leads Catboy and his friends to the bamboo forest. When they arrive, An Yu teaches Catboy how to meditate and listen to the wind, although his scar keeps hurting him that he has to keep rubbing on it before going back to meditating. When An Yu sees this, she asks Catboy if he needs Tuliza as she calls to Gekko to bring him some, but Catboy half smiles and assures him and An Yu that he’s fine and that they should get back to meditating. An Yu insists that Catboy should take some Tuliza, but he feels impulsive as he growls that he doesn’t need Tuliza right now; however, Catboy’s scar still hurts and Gekko prompts him to just at least eat some as he holds up his palm with the Tuliza, but Catboy swats the gecko boy’s hand and curtly tells him, Owlette, and An Yu to cut it out and that he wants to do more than eat Tuliza, then tells them to get over it as he does not need Tuliza. As Catboy walks away for the next task, Owlette, Gekko, and An Yu start to grow concern for him, as An Yu has a feeling that it might be more than just Catboy’s scar and the venom that it making him act this way, but goes to teach him the next step anyway. Just as the four go, Night Ninja says it’s all according to plan: when the time’s right, he and the Ninjalinos can start getting Catboy fumed up by annoying him with sticky splats, and once he loses his temper again, he’ll go wild, wild enough to bring Catboy into the bad side, but Teeny Weeny asks if it's a good idea as Night Ninja replies to him harshly that it is a good idea, but Teeny is unsure as he feels guilty for stealing Catboy's tuliza last night. At the bamboo stalks, Catboy and An Yu were meditating on top of the stalks while Owlette and Gekko were watching from below, as Gekko starts to have doubts this will work out for Catboy as he hadn’t eaten a single piece of tuliza. Owlette replies that she knows and hopes that An Yu can help Catboy, but if his scar does keep bothering him, then she'll try to give him tuliza. Back up on top of the bamboo stalks, Catboy and An Yu were still meditating and so far, it was going well. Villain Motives * Night Ninja: 'To steal Catboy's tuliza flowers so he will become evil Characters * Connor/Catboy * An Yu * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Night Ninja * Ninjalinos * Teeny Weeny * Lucky Trivia * This episode is continued from Catboy’s Scar! and in Tuliza Treats. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 47 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on An Yu Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Part Four of the Stories Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 47 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:An Yu images Category:Couple images Category:PJ Masks images